Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to BLE/WiFi bridges and more particularly to an identification management system.
Description of the Related Art
Network bridging is the action taken by network equipment to create an aggregate network from either two or more communication networks, or two or more network segments. Bridging is distinct from routing which allows the networks to communicate independently as separate networks.
A network bridge is a network device that connects multiple network segments. In the OSI model bridging acts in the first two layers, below the network layer.
There are different types of network-bridging technologies including but not limited to: simple bridging; multiport bridging; learning, or transparent bridging; and source route bridging.
Most homes feature a router that provides a wireless network for network devices. Some advanced users might look to expand their wireless capability, adding users, devices and range. Most routers have a bridging mode that helps expand network capability, but you need to know how it works and how to properly utilize the feature.
A bridging mode is a solution for network expansion. Bridging allows two or more wireless access points to communicate in order to connect multiple local area networks (LAN). Bridging is an option available in most router firmware.
A WiFi bridge is a device based on the 802.11 protocol that is used to add desktop computers and printers in remote locations to the network without having to string cables and without having to equip each one with a Wi-Fi adapter. Commonly called a “wireless bridge” without Wi-Fi in the name, the bridge has a built-in LAN switch for plugging in several devices, and like all Wi-Fi hotspots, does not require line-of-site. It can be set up almost anywhere and transmit over the air to another Wi-Fi bridge or access point that is wired to the main network.
Some Wi-Fi bridges are designed to connect to only one device. In addition, long-distance bridges may require line-of-site. See wireless bridge, power line network, cellular hotspot, wireless game adapter and 802.11.
There is a need for an identification management system at a dwelling that is in communication with a Bluetooth device.